


We'll Be Watching

by BinahBee



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Fail, I'm very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:52:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinahBee/pseuds/BinahBee
Summary: Brienne has a conversation that fails the Bechdel Test.





	We'll Be Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for S07 E06.
> 
> I sincerely apologize. This should never have been written. Please spare yourself and hit the back button now.

“Oi!”

Brienne looked up from checking her horse's hooves. Two Wildling women stood in the stable doorway. No, not women, girls. Well, perhaps young women; one of them was visibly pregnant. Brienne watched in silence as the pair marched over to her.  The girls had different coloring and different jawlines, but they were identical in the shape of their features and the set of their lips. They were also identical in the antagonism radiating off of them.

“Yer the one they call Brienne of Tarth,” Blue Eyes stated flatly.

The girls were tall, but Brienne was taller. She drew herself up to her full height. “I am.”

Pregnant glared up at her. “Ya think yer so clever, don't ya? But we're onto ya. And yer gonna knock it off right now.”

Brienne had faced off against lords and commoners, civilians and soldiers, but this was possibly the first time she had ever been menaced by a pregnant teenager. “What exactly do you think I've done?” she asked, squaring her shoulders. Teenagers they might be, but both girls were visibly armed.

“Yer messing with him,” Pregnant said, “and we won't have it.”

“Who do you think I'm messing with?” Brienne demanded.

“Our Da,” said Blue Eyes, “and don't pretend ya don't know what we're talking about.”

Brienne looked at the sisters in horror as she realized where she'd seen those blue eyes before. “I'm not _messing with him_ ,” she sputtered.

“But ya knew who I meant right away, didn't ya,” Blue Eyes said triumphantly. “Yer leading him on and it's high time ya stopped.”

“If you're so worried about him following me, go talk to _him_ ,” Brienne said. “You'd be doing me a favor.”

“Ya think we haven't?” Pregnant demanded. “He won't hear a word against ya. So we're here to bring ya to yer senses.”

“I am _not_ leading him on,” Brienne said firmly. “I've told him to get lost. Not that it's any of your business what I say to him.”

“Get lost, get lost!” mocked Pregnant. “Ya think Ma didn't teach us those tricks? 'Get outta my face, ya wanna fight me, I'll carve ya up and eat yer liver if ya don't go bother some other girl.' We know the kind of things yer saying to him!”

Brienne felt like she was swimming upstream, in full armor, but one word of the tirade jumped out at her. “If your mother taught you so many tricks, why isn't she using them to hold his attention? I don't want him. She can keep him.”

Blue Eyes scowled. “Ma is five years gone, and if ya ain't looking to take her place, ya better back off. Da ain't been like this since she died, and if yer just gonna be fooling with him, yer gonna answer to us.”

Brienne stared at the teenagers, dumbfounded. “I give you my word that I'm not _f_ _ooling with him_ ,” she said at last.

“Ya better not be,” Pregnant said. “We're gonna be watching ya.” With one last scowl, the girls stalked out the door.

Brienne turned back to her horse. That Wildling was at Eastwatch now and unlikely to bother her further, but she was suddenly glad to be going to King's Landing, where she couldn't possibly encounter him. It was good to have orders. She wouldn't want anyone to think she was running away.


End file.
